New Year's Eve
by AmyNil
Summary: My way to wish you a happy new year. Several small stories about each character, some linked together, some not. I hope you like it.


**New Year's Eve…**

**.**

**.**

**One shot**** about what happened the New Year's Eve. It contains many different small stories about all the kids of the cul-de-sac. It's my way to wish you a happy new year. So start reading!**

**.**

.

**-Kankers.**

"Harry up May our favorite show is starting."

"I am coming Lee, the food wont be cooked by itself."

"Yeah, but it would taste a lot better that way."

May came into the small sitting-room of their trailer holding a huge ball overfilled with popcorn and sat right next to her bigger sister. The TV was showing the commercials and the program was about to start.

"Should we call Marie?"

"She is a big girl. She knows what time the show starts."

"Yeah, but it is New Year's Eve."

"Fine. Hey, Marie, come down. The show is starting."

"I am coming Lee."

Marie came down the stairs and stopped at the last one by the laughs of her sisters.

"Why, are you all dressed up?"

Marie wasn't dressed as usual. She was wearing the red dress of hers combined with a pair of sinkers she normally wore. Her sisters laughs were just making her feel depressed but the thought of spending this day with her family could vanish anything bad from the horizon.

"Mom is coming. It would be nice to see me dressed a bit more nicely."

"She isn't coming." Said Lee like nothing special happened.

"What?"

"Yeah she called few hours ago, when you were in the bathroom, and told us she had to work till late." May continued.

"And none of you decided to inform me about that."

"We are telling you now."

"Don't get mad about nothing. Now, shut up, you too May, the show it's starting."

"I don't care about the stinky show. I don't want to spend this day watching stupid TV."

"Well you don't have a choice, do you? Either this or leave."

"Fine."

And with that word Marie grabbed her coat and opened the door.

"In case I don't see you, happy New Year." Marie said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Just shut the door."

Marie left the trailer and her only change to spend some of so called "quality" time with her family. She didn't know at the time where to go, but about a couple of minutes later she found just the right place.

A couple of hours later the New Year found May and Lee sleeping in their couch, with the TV on, feeling the emptiness of their home.

-

**- Johnny and Plank****.**

"PLANK! Plank! Plank? Where are you buddy?"

It was Johnny who was screaming in despair in order that his best friend would hear him. But there was no respond. For anyone else talking to a piece of wood and getting no respond is normal. But Plank was Johnny's pall, the one who advised him in any difficult time and helped him whenever he needed.

"Plank. Don't play tricks on me now. Mom and Dad are waiting for us and I can't leave you alone here. Get back."

But still no response. No noise or sound to Johnny's ears to understand his friend was still here, still ok.

The last time Johnny remembered seeing Plank was before he had a shower. He had left him on the sink so he could also take a bath in his small so call bathtub. He also remembered removing the lid.

"Plank!" He cried out loud.

Plank couldn't had sank cause the hole is too small and he is too big. However, inside Johnny's imagination, Plank seemed tiny and the hole huge. He would drown if they didn't call the plumber, but where could the find a plumber on New Year's Eve.

"Plank!" Johnny screamed again as he ran into the bathroom trying to remove the iron pipes with all his strength.

In all this tragedy Johnny remembered all the horrible things he said to his friend the same morning. They had a fight and he called him a worthless piece of junk and same other stuffed which is better not to be mentioned. Guild was smothering Johnny, who now could barely breathe.

"Hold on buddy. I'll rescue you. Hold on buddy and everything will be better. I'm never gonna yell at you again. I'll always listen to you and you can have whatever you want. Please hold on Plank."

But the pipes were too hard and Johnny's strength wasn't enough. He tried and tried and tried till his hands turned red and causing him pain.

"Plank…" he said and burst into tears.

Suddenly an unheard voice from behind made Johnny stood still. He lifted the towel which was lying on the floor behind him and there he was.

"Plank, you scared the crap out of me." Johnny lifted up the lifeless piece of wood and hugged it tight. "Sorry for everything bad I said."

"…"

"Let's go now, my parents are waiting."

-

**-Rolf**

For one more time Nana had filled Rolf's list with numerous chores he had to fulfill before the end of the day.

"Came on Victor, this chores wont be done by themselves."

Still Victor was tired from the hard cold day he had spend working and wasn't able to help his master any longer.

Rolf realizing this took Victor in his arms and placed him gently as a baby on his little bed which himself had made of straw. Victor slept immediately leaving Rolf alone doing all the hard work which had left.

"Happy New Year Victor."

The time was still nine but the darkness had spread all around him. The night was cold and silently and Rolf was also exhausted from his work. Yet he didn't stop working. He ploughed his field patiently waiting for this year to over just for another one twice hard to come.

Rolf was so devoted to his work that he hadn't realized that he was alone in his field, until he was almost right next to him.

"Hey Rolf."

"Oh, hello Kevin. Rolf is very busy with his work so it would be better you leave."

"Man, why are you working so hard? It's new year's eve."

"Work on the fields knows no difference between days. Nana said this work must be done and Rolf has to do it."

"Well you can't chill, even for a while. I am going to meet Nazz later on her house to spend the last day of the year together and stuff. You're welcome to come for a while."

Only Rolf knew how much he wanted to spend the last day of this year and the first day of a new one with his friends. But he looked at the field for one more time and realized he couldn't just leave his work unfinished.

"No can't do. Rolf has to work till he finishes. Have a happy new year Kevin."

"Happy new year Rolf." Kevin started walking to the front door, but he stopped after a couple of steps. "You know, I'll meet Nazz around eleven so I have some free time until then. Need an extra hand?"

"Grab the spade which over there. But I don't know what your skinny arms can do here, city boy."

"Get ready to be impressed. Say again how do we use that thing?"

And they both started laughing breaking the silence of the night.

-

**-****Nazz and Kevin**

The bell rang and Nazz ran immediately to open it.

"Dude, you're late."

"I'm sorry Nazz; I just had some stuff to do."

"Ok, just get inside." She gave a quick look at him and added. "Why are you covered with dirt?"

"I said I had something to do. And I cleaned myself." Kevin said trying to undust his pants.

"Well you obviously didn't clean yourself, enough."

"I am doing my best ok."

"I want you to do more Kev."

"Why are you so pissed off?"

"Why am I so pissed off? I am so pissed off because my parents are waiting for you in the dining-room. And it's not that you just came a bit late, you are covered in mud! Like, you never shower."

"Babe, look at me. I am sorry. Relax. Everything will be fine."

"It's easy for you to say. It's not your parents there, dude. It's mine. And that's the first time they are accepting you like my boyfriend. That's why they invaded you. Remember."

"I thought you invited me?"

"That doesn't really matter now. We have to get you clean."

"Ok, I'll go to the bathroom. And I'll be just fine. It's only some dirt."

"Fine. Is down the hallway. Call me if you need some help taking this off."

"I'll be alright. Don't worry." Kevin said and held her hand which was trying to remove some dust from his sleeve. "Hey, I love you ok?"

"Ok. We'll be fine." Nazz said and smiled back at Kevin.

-

**-Ed and Sarah.**

**(****And something about Jimmy)**

"Ed, oh Ed, ED, we are going to be late. Harry up."

It was Sarah who was screaming to her big brother, who was for one more time late, to get upstairs. Ed in a failed attempted to look well, had managed nothing at all and he knew that his mother would yell him, so he was trying desperately to hid his comics so they wouldn't end up in the garbage bin.

Sarah, impatience as always, was ready from hours ago. Her best friend was here and after they'd played a lot he decided to help her dress up. Jimmy was very good with fashion trends and had made a very good work with Sarah's same old wardrobe.

That was the reason Sarah was angry and more impatience than usual. She would spend the New Year's Eve with her brother, away from her friends. But it wasn't just that. It wasn't that she would have to spend just another lousy day with her brother. It was that they were invited to one's of Ed's friends' home.

If it was Double D there was a good change to be happy. But for her misfortune it was Eddy. Eddy! The most selfish, egocentric, unbearable, ambitious, vain person she had ever met. She had to spend the last day of the year with the person she hated more. The person everybody hated. That's why she was bursting out at poor Ed, who was just few, seconds late.

"Ed, harry up you dam-head."

Sarah had begged her parents many times not to come with them, to go with Jimmy, who was going to find the New Year in a fancy restaurant down town. But no, they wanted her with them, to spend the last year as a happy family. And also Eddy's parents were good friends and they had promised them they would bring their children with them.

"_You'll be alright Sarah. A rose always smells beautifully__, wherever it is."_

She was trying to keep that n her head, but deep down she knew it was pointless. It was going to be one awful night.

"Ed, come up here immediately, or I will come down."

"I am coming Sarah, don't come down."

-

**-Eddy**

On his cool room Eddy was getting ready to say goodbye to the old year and say hello to the new one. He had worn his normal cloths and was ready to put the whole bottle of his cheap cologne, when someone knocked the door of his room.

"Eddy!!!"

"Wow big fellow. Get off me. What are you doing here this time of the day?" Eddy said as he was trying to get Ed of him and when he saw Sarah added. "And what does she want here?"

"Mom said we would spend the New Year's Eve with you. They are in the living room right now talking with your parents and send us kids to find you."

"We are going to spend the last day of the year together!" Said Ed loud and hugged Eddy even harder."

"Ed put me down, I cant breath."

"We should go the lining room, they are waiting for us." Sarah said and left Eddy's room.

"We _should go to the living room they are waiting for us_." Eddy said with a girly voice and followed her.

"Wow Eddy you sounded just like Sarah."

"Shut up Ed."

And there they were eating dinner all together. Eddy watching carefully at Sarah trying to find a mistake so he could laugh about it. Sarah trying to ignore Eddy and don't look at Ed who was covered with gravy. And Ed on his own happy place eating and smiling.

And so dinner time ended all the three kids sat in front of the fireplace while the grown ups were playing cards.

Eddy really wanted to go and play with them so he could gain some cash but he knew that he hadn't a change and without Double D's brain to help him cheat, he hadn't a change with just Ed's help. So he just stayed there looking at the fireplace, with his back on the down part of the couch and the rest of his body on the floor, between Ed and Sarah.

Eddy tried to get up from his place and reach the phone to call Double D when he realized there was something on his shoulder. He looked next to him and saw Sarah deep sleeping hugging his one arm with both of her hands and with her head placed on his shoulder. He couldn't move even if he wanted to.

"Ed." Eddy said quietly. "Call Double D. and tell him to some over here."

Eddy knew if he woke up Sarah she would yell so loud that he would be in big trouble,

"Okay Eddy. Oh. Where is the phone?"

"Over there lumpy."

While Ed was phoning Double D, Eddy was trying to find a way to get Sarah off him. However the more he moved the more tightly Sarah was grasping him. in the end he gave up every try and just watched her sleeping calmly.

"He said he is busy Eddy."

"That's ok Ed. I'll just sit here."

-

**-****Double D**

The final day of the year and Double D was for one more time alone. Father and mother had decided he was old enough to stay home alone. They went on a winter cruise and they left him by himself not even considering that these days' families should be together.

This was maddening Double D, who at any other time of the year would accept it without a question, who had accepted it so many times before. This was a day you're supposed to be with your family. To be with your loving and people who care. Not stay alone in an empty big house.

His friends kept hi company for most of the day. Ed made him laugh with his cheerful spirit, and Eddy told him his theory about how rich Santa is. But as night entered they both had to go home, with their families. And Double D had to watch the big clock in the hall and wait to ring twelve times.

Even the TV had nothing remarkable at this time of the day. Not a book, he hadn't already read, to keep him company existed in his house. And he had done his homework day's ago. There was absolutely nothing to do than to stare at the big clock in the dark room, which was only lightened by the moonlight coming through the closed window.

He can rather call this place a home. Home is a place where you are familiar with, you're supposed to feel safe and have people you love around you. Well he was feeling safe in here and he familiar with it. But there was no love.

However Double D's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. A small smile was formed on his face as the thought of is parents coming home skipped his head.

There was a second knock when he realized that his parents would've used their keys. But maybe it was just Eddy or Ed who had found a way out of their family's dinner.

But then again Eddy or Ed would ring the bell, or they would be knocking really hard. This was a gently little knock, unable to come from their rude manners.

Double D started to feel scared. But then again he tried to calm his imagination by considering which thief would knock a door before entering a house. So he moved closely to the door and opened it.

"Hey, I know it's late but I didn't know where else to go. I suppose you're with your family right now."

"No, actually I am…" Double D paused for a minute to think what he was about to say, and he realized he actually meant it. "Glad you're here. Please come in."

She looked at him questioned.

"Really, wont you're parents be bothered."

"Do you actually think there is someone else here than me?"

She tried to laugh with his joke, which was anything but funny, but enough to break the ice.

"Please sit down. Make yourself like home."

"Thanks."

Before he had the time to sit next to her the phone rang and had to pick it up.

"Eh, hello… …Oh, you're with Eddy… …Well I am sort of busy…Goodbye."

Double D went back to the couch and sat next to her looking directly into her eyes, with a shy, modest way as hers were looking back at his, filled with gratitude.

"Well my plans aren't exactly how I whished them for, as you can see."

"It's okay. Mine weren't either."

"Why what happened?"

"It's a long story. Starting ages ago."

"There is plenty of time."

"You really wanna hear it?"

"Yes, I want to. I am really glad you're here Marie."

"Me too."

-

**The End**

.

.

**That's it. Sorry for any mistakes****, I didn't have much time to fix it. Happy New Year everybody!!!**

**X O X**


End file.
